The Story of a Ghost
by Cha0sRain
Summary: This is the story of a Ghost called John "A" Rayden. He is captured by the Zerg, and injected with a strange chemical that makes him emit powerful pheromones that attract the opposite sex. Rated M for Explicit Content. You have been warned.
1. Prequel

**Prequel**

**The Battlefield**

It was a Nightmare.

Explosions going off all around. Gunfire never-ending, Terrans dying left and right... and the blood... oh god, the blood.

My name is John. John "A" Rayden. The "A" part stands for "Annihilator", but it's just a nickname I guess. I'm a Ghost working for a small group of mercenaries that are currently helping out a small military division on this world. My convoy was heading to a nearby settlement, to deliver them some crucial supplies. We walked right into their trap. It was as crude a trap as ever I saw one – but it was enough. Strategically placed Hydralisks rained down onto a group of our Marines – turning them into living pincushions. Then came the Zerglings...

The terrain was well-made to suit a trap as crude as theirs. All the rock in every direction was brownish orange and dry, never flat for more than a few meters until it became jagged and craggy. A perfect colour for the Zerg's natural camouflage. We never even caught a glimpse until it was too late. They had a pretty primitive strategy; distract us with the Hydralisks, then rush right in with a horde of Zerglings. It didn't go so well for them, but the distraction lasted long enough. Just enough time for them to toss an Ultralisk behind our lines. I've never seen so much gore in my life.

A few of us managed to set up a makeshift bunker – using bodies and sandbags. It didn't last long. The whole place was a mess of Zerg and Terrans, with countless bodies thrown in. Lucky for me, I managed to Cloak myself and get onto a nearby ridge – where the other Ghost in our group had already settled in. Unfortunately, as i was about to uncloak... The other Ghost suddenly stood up. He had this look in his eyes – a look I knew all too well. Not a moment later, he collapsed onto the floor in front of me, a line of Hydralisk spikes sticking out of the back of his head. Suffice to say, I ran. I figured I had to warn the settlement, help them set up a defence, and _fast_.

It's too bad that I ran into one Huge-ass Hydralisk that swatted at me with one of its claws, disabling my Cloak and sending me flying. It was only then that I noticed their Overseer, floating menacingly in the air. They surrounded me, and the last thing I remembered was a Zergling staring me in the face, ready to rend me in half.

Suffice to say, much more was waiting in store for me. It only got worse when I awoke.


	2. Horrors

**Chapter One**

**Horrors**

I awoke.

I felt tired and groggy. Everything was black. I realized that something was covering my eyes, but as I went to rub them, I realized that my arms and legs were stuck in some sort of viscous material. It felt warm, and was gyrating slightly – almost as though it were _alive_?

As I tried to speak, I realized that my mouth was also covered in the material, and all I managed to say was a soft:

"Mmgh?"

After what seemed like an hour, I felt the material soften. I pried at it with my fingers, until I got an arm loose. I immediately grabbed the material over my eyes and mouth and ripped them off, seeing...

"Oh god." I whispered to myself.

All around me was a room filled with others stuck inside the wall with me. I realized then that I was about halfway up the wall, and suddenly wished that the material wasn't still softening around me. After another minute or two, the material softened to much that I slid out of it, down the wall, and thudded onto a soft floor that was also covered in the material. Only upon closer examination did I realize that it was, in fact... Zerg creep.

"Well, well. Who _do_ we have here...?" A dangerously seductive voice said, somewhere to my right.

I snapped my head to the right, but saw nobody. But then I felt ridged fingers run along my left shoulder. But how could I feel it so easily through my armour...?

As I looked down, I realized that I was completely naked. They had taken my armour from me.

"Wh... Where am I?", I asked in my deep, almost crackly voice.

"That doesn't really matter, now does it?" The voice said to me. It sounded a _lot_ closer than before.

I whipped my head around again, but this time to the left. _Still_ nothing. I then felt another ridged finger slide across my right shoulder. I snapped my arm up to grab at it, but I never even touched it. Who was this person? Was it even a woman, or was it just teasing me by sounding feminine when it was probably a gruesome monster?

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", I yelled. My voice echoed slightly in the wet, meaty room.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll recognize me. And as for what I want from you..." I heard it utter a high-pitched giggle, almost like a small child. It chilled me to the bone.

Then, out of nowhere, something whipped at me, sending me slamming into the floor. Something was on top of me. As I opened my eyes, I beheld fiery, almost neon-yellow eyes, ridged skin, two giant bone-like wings...

"The... Queen of Blades...", I had time to say before she pinned me to the floor, and spit something onto my mouth – sealing it like the material had before.

"Ohh... you're quite the specimen...", She mused, looking me up and down, pausing for a time at my exposed manhood. I suddenly became extremely uncomfortable, the way she was looking at me... I tried to say something, but realized that the material over my mouth wasn't budging.

"Now, then... I wonder what to do with you. Maybe I can take some time out of my duties and..." She paused, staring hungrily into my eyes, running her index finger over my chest. I thought I saw her eyes light up a little. I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

Every story I had heard about the Queen of Blades indicated that she was a horrific monstrosity, killing all who looked upon her. And yet here I was, pinned underneath her, hearing her say things that would almost indicate that she was going to try and... rape me. I honestly hoped that she wouldn't. I mean, who _knows_ what kind of Zerg STI's she was carrying?

I tried to struggle. I squirmed underneath her, but she was a _lot_ stronger than she looked. She didn't even budge one bit. She only laughed at my futile attempts at escaping her. It was only then that I saw the needle she had in her hand. She was rotating it in her hand, and stopped when she saw me notice it.

"When I stick you with _this..._ well, you'll look at this whole situation a lot _differently..._", she whispered, a dangerous hint of seduction in her voice. The next thing I knew, she rammed the needle down into my neck, and injected me with whatever was inside it.

I felt... hot. I closed my eyes, to brace for whatever was about to happen. Only nothing had prepared me for what was about to occur. I felt some sort of heat rise inside me, and as I opened my eyes, the Queen of Blades' hungry stare... it turned me on. I felt my manhood harden, and her body... her body suddenly looked so much more... _delicious_.

What happened next, I still can't believe myself.


	3. Disbelief and Pleasure

**Chapter Two**

**Disbelief and Pleasure**

**Warning: this chapter contains explicit sexual content, only suitable for those that are mentally mature and/or 18 years of age. You have been warned.**

I was shocked. Shocked and awed. Never in my _life_ would I have even _remotely_ expected what was happening to me right now, to happen - _Ever_. But as I lay there under the influence of whatever drug she had stuck me with, my mind began to melt. I felt myself lose control, as I lay there underneath her, manhood pulsing, becoming ever more lustful toward the horrific Queen of Blades. I knew right then and there what she was going to do to me. She leaned down, and brought her face to mine.

Her fiery neon-yellow eyes glowed like coals, almost as though they were literally on fire. Her face was covered in what appeared to be a miniscule layer of tiny scales, almost like a fish. Her hair flowed down past her waistline, made of dozens of segmented fibres. Her lips might have looked normal from a distance, but upon being this close to her face, I saw in great detail that her lips were shiny and wet – with no scales or barbs to speak of anywhere on them. They were also bright red – making me immediately think of blood. Under the influence of the drug she had injected me with, I suddenly had the urge to wrap my own lips around hers, and embrace her. Although, seeing as she had me pinned quite tightly underneath her, the only forcing that was about to occur would be in her favor.

"Feeling... _hot_ yet, human?...", she whispered to me, all the while staring directly into my eyes.

"Mmghh...", was all I managed to say, due to the material over my mouth.

"Mmm... You look a _hell_ of a lot more interesting than the rest...", she whispered, glancing sideways.

Only then, upon looking past her, did I see a pile of bodies. Most had been partially eaten - but a few still retained some form of flesh. They were all naked, with either a pleasured or pained expression forever plastered to their dead faces. I realized then that if I didn't satisfy her... _cravings_, I would be added to that pile. I started wondering what kind of expression would be on _my_ face, should I be disposed of. As though reading my thoughts, she looked back at me, and moved her face closer... closer... _closer_... Until finally...

She kissed me. Her lips touched onto mine, and as I stared disbelievingly into her eyes, she closed hers. I felt her tongue prod at my sealed lips and before I knew it, I had opened mine and accepted her tongue into my mouth. As she intertwined her tongue with mine, I felt her slide the segmented fingers of her right hand over my manhood. I expected immediate pain, but all I felt was a wonderful, pleasurable feeling as she gently stroked my manhood. I couldn't think straight any more, and finally I resigned to her. As though on queue, she slowly took her mouth off of mine, all the while sucking on my tongue, until eventually our mouths released one another.

"You're a _great_ kisser, human. Maybe I'll _keep_ you...", she said to me – using that same seductive yet hungry voice from before.

"But first... I'll have to guarantee that I'm not wasting my time with you...", she whispered.

Suddenly, I realized what came next. She crawled further onto me, and spread her legs so that she was in a straddling position over me. I felt her gently grab hold of my manhood, and guide it to the area between her legs. I felt something hard brush the tip of my manhood, and then she slowly sat down on top of me. I felt my member break through whatever hard surface had been there before, and make contact with something much... _softer_. As she continued to lower herself onto me, I felt my manhood pierce the soft flaps of her cunt, and begin slowly but surely sinking into her depths. I had never felt so good in my life – the pleasure was astounding. The lower she went, the deeper I went. Eventually, she slammed herself down so that our stomachs met, and I felt the tip of my cock come to some sort of barrier, deep inside her.

"Ohh... That's good... You've got quite the prick on you...", she whispered to me in an extremely hungry, seductive voice.

She lay there for a while, holding me deep inside her. I realized that she was gyrating, and breathing heavily – from _pleasure_, I immediately assumed. I hoped that this meant I was getting further away from being part of the body pile. Eventually, she brought her head up, stared into my eyes, and began slowly lifting herself off of me. Once she had brought me out so that aught but the tip of my manhood remained inside of her, she immediately thrust herself down, forcing my member back toward the strange barrier it had encountered deep inside of her before. I felt her quiver, as she let out the most naughty moan I had ever heard. I began enjoying it, all thoughts of STI's and Horrors long gone from my drugged mind.

A long time passed – enough time for the drug to wear off... not that it changed anything. We changed positions. She released me, and I immediately pushed into her, bringing us into a missionary position – with _me_ on top. I began thrusting into her deeply, increasing my speed with nearly every deep thrust. I realized at once that I was in control, as her arms were hanging limply by her sides, and she was moaning naughtily with every thrust – locked in her own prison of never-ending pleasure. I realized that I was reaching climax. Another minute passed, and I thrust myself as deep into her cunt as I could. I felt sweet release as my manhood stiffened, and released a huge load of creamy, hot sperm deep inside her. I realized as I was coming that she had opened her eyes, and was staring lovingly into mine. Eventually, the torrent ended, and I fell on top of her – my face buried in her soft cushioned breasts.

I fell asleep.


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter Three**

**The Rescue**

I awoke once again.

"Ughh... My head...", I groaned.

It felt as though I had drank too much, and blacked out. My head pounded and I heard a faint ringing sound – similar to the kind you would hear if a bomb went off near you. I struggled to make out my surroundings. I immediately tried to recall what had happened to me before I fell asleep... I found it.

"Oh god... What the _fuck_ happened to me?" I yelled to nobody in particular.

"Oh... Awake already...?" I heard a familiar seductive voice call out to me.

The Queen of Blades was right underneath me, my limp manhood still sitting idly inside of her cunt. The memories of what had transpired before I fell asleep flooded back to me. I was horrified... and even so, my manhood began hardening within her once again. I tried to get away – to pull out of her, but her legs snapped up, and held me within her. She smiled wickedly, and even feigned a moan of pleasure as my manhood reached its hardest.

"Oh-ho... Hard already?... I didn't even drug you this time..." She said to me, staring right at me with those glowing neon yellow eyes of hers. I avoided her gaze.

"... Please. Let me go..." I requested weakly, beginning to enjoy the wet warmth of her cunt.

"Hmm?... Your cock seems to have decided otherwise." She said in a mocking tone, continuing to stare at me.

I tried again to get off of her, but she held me firm. Then, she slipped her arms around my neck, and pulled my face to hers. I was forced to stare into those burning yellow eyes... and I saw something. I stared back, trying to figure out what I saw in those infernos of neon yellow... and what I saw shocked me. She was giving me the hungriest, most loving look that eyes could give. I tried to escape her gaze, but found myself entranced. Before I knew it, I had wrapped my mouth around hers, and began kissing her.

Several minutes passed, filled with the intertwining and flicking of two tongues, before she released her grip on me. I stepped back, only to find that I had once again came inside of her cunt – this time, without knowing it. She lay there on the floor for a minute, gazing at me, before standing up herself, and walking away. Just before she left my sight, she said:

"Feel free to escape... if you _can_..."

As soon as I heard the fleshy stomps of her biological heels die away, I immediately began searching for a way out. After what seemed like an hour, I had all but given up hope. Even so, I continued my search, gathering a torn shirt from a dead man... unfortunately, it was filled with the reek of decay, so I left it where I found it. I went toward another wall, and began feeling along it for any hidden levers or openings. Then I saw a strange orange glow in the wall...

BOOOOOOM!

A huge explosion tore through the wall, sending me flying backward, slamming into the nearest creep wall. As the dust and debris settled, I opened my eyes to see a regiment of Terrans standing in the hole where the wall _had_ been. I had completely forgotten that I was naked, and immediately ran toward a female that looked like a ghost...

"Oh, thank god! Are you here to rescue me?" I shouted, exasperated.

"... Oh my... Uhh... I suppose we can... Help you out..." Her face had turned beet red, and I followed her gaze to my exposed manhood.

I immediately threw my hands to my member, hiding it from view. She had also looked away, and had ordered a nearby medic to fetch an emergency blanket from a first-aid kit. I had enough time to notice that she was part of a decently sized platoon – one that appeared to be clearing out the entire Zerg lair. The medic handed the female ghost the emergency blanket, which she all but threw at me. I grabbed it, but before I went to put it on, I caught her staring at my manhood again. She saw me notice, and she turned away quickly. I wrapped myself in the emergency blanket, feeling warm again. She extended her hand to me, which I grabbed happily. As she led me away, I was able to watch her platoon burn down all of the nearby Zerg structures.

"So... Where are we headed?" I asked politely, noticing her firm grip on my hand.

"...We're headed back to base... By the way, what's your profession, Mr...?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Ah... John. John Rayden. You can call me John if you like... I'm a Ghost, much like yourself... except I got captured by the Queen of Blades..." I replied to her.

"I see... wait... WHAT? _Who_ captured you?" She turned around abruptly, grabbing me by the shoulders when I mentioned the Queen of Blades.

"Ah... the... the Queen of Blades..." I replied worriedly. I saw her gaze lower once again. After a moment, I saw my manhood exposed once again...

"... Why are you so interested in my cock?" I asked bluntly. She immediately recoiled, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ah... no reason..." She avoided the question entirely, turning to stomp off.

I followed closely behind her, tying a knot in the emergency blanket so that it wouldn't expose me again. She didn't look back, but as we progressed a ways further on, I saw a military camp appear over a hillside. As we got closer, I saw what appeared to be a mining operation. I took a moment to note the sky colour; it was a tasteful light Pink colour. The Queen of Blades had taken me to another planet, as I had feared... not that I had anything left on the other world. We neared a collection of decently sized tents, and the ghost zipped opened a flap to a nearby tent - waving me in to it. As we entered, I turned around to see her zipping it shut behind us. She sat down immediately, removing her helmet.

"So... I guess now's the time to acquaint you will myself. I'm Jaina, one of seven Ghosts working in this platoon. Nice to meet you, John." She said politely, flashing me a light smile.

"So... mind if I get myself another Ghost suit? I'm getting tired of being naked." I asked bluntly.

"Yes... we'll get you a suit... but not _now_..." Her voice had become softer suddenly...

As I was about to enquire as to why I wasn't allowed to get my suit immediately, she pushed me to the floor, pinning my arms. She had a look in her eye – one that I knew all too well from my experience with the Queen of Blades. She released one of my arms, and slowly unzipped her suit – causing her shapely C-cup breasts to pop out... I was intrigued by this new development, and chose to remain quiet. As she finished unzipping her suit, she used both hands to remove it entirely, letting it fall to the floor. She also proceeded to remove the emergency blanket around me – exposing my now raging hard manhood.

"I haven't seen a cock in seven months... and yours just looks so... _delicious_..." She whispered to me in an extremely deprived, hungry tone.

What was about to occur, I was looking forward to... for once.


	5. The Transformation

**Chapter Four**

**The Transformation**

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'll try to upload more often. =)**_

_**Oh, and if you guys like Hentai at all, you'll love this chapter... **_

As I lay there on the floor, gazing up at her, I wondered why she was doing this... she couldn't have just been a sex-deprived woman; no, we Ghosts were trained to suppress such feelings entirely. There _must_ have been some sort of _explanation_ as to why she was coming onto me... But I wasn't complaining. The only pussy I had gotten up to this point had belonged to the Queen of Blades. It'd feel good to become one with the same species, for once. Even so, I needed to get more information out of her.

"Wait, wait, wait... We're trained to suppress sexual urges... Why are you doing this?" I asked her worriedly.

"I... I don't... You just look so... _irresistible_..." She barely managed to cough up the response between heavy panting breaths.

"Wait, try to _control_ yourse...!" She interrupted me with a lunging kiss.

She was laying on top of me now, her mouth attached to mine; tongue slowly curling around my own. She was a good kisser, to be sure. I gave up trying to reason with her, and relaxed – laying down on the floor, permitting myself to her control. Eventually, she took her mouth from mine, and pinched her right nipple with her left hand. The then proceeded to place her right index and middle fingers slowly into her pussy, and began slowly masturbating on top of me. This was causing me to become extremely horny; I was almost ready to lunge at her.

"Ahh... ahh... why does this... feel so good...?" She asked while continuously finger-fucking herself.

This was too much for me to handle. I bent myself forward, pushing into her, sending us sprawling forward – with me on top. She was offering no resistance, but was only fixing me with a very hungry gaze. Every time I met her gaze, I became increasingly sure that all of this was somehow the Queen of Blades's work. No matter. I slowly slid down to where her pussy was, and was almost surprised when I saw it completely soaked with her juices. I placed my mouth over her pussy, rolled out my tongue, and entered her with it. She tasted good.

"AHH!... Ohh... you're good... ahhhh..." She moaned loudly; her voice laced with pleasure.

I continuously fucked her surprisingly tight pussy with my tongue, enjoying the womanly odour and flavor of her pussy juices. Eventually, I took my tongue out of her, and began circling her clitoris with it. This caused her to all but scream with pleasure; luckily, she had a hand over her own mouth. I started sucking on her clitoris, when suddenly I felt something squirting at my chin. As I backed away slightly, I saw a fluid being shot in intervals out of her pussy. I knew this meant she must have just had an orgasm.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh... ahh... _ahhhhh_..." She moaned with satisfaction upon every squirting interval.

I couldn't stand it any more. I crawled on top of her more, grabbed my manhood, and found the entrance to her pussy. I slowly began pushing it into her. Inch-by-inch, my cock kept entering her. When I had my entire cock inside of her, I felt something strange... Something was happening inside of her. I immediately pulled my cock out of her; but I pulled out 16 inches of cock; not the 8 that was mine... What had the Queen of Blades done to me?

"Ohh... you've got a _big_ dick... hehehehe..." She whispered.

I decided that this may have been a good thing. I found her pussy entrance again, and began inching myself inside of her one again. My cock was abut half-way in when I hit a barrier deep inside of her. I pushed and pushed, and slowly felt my cock pushing inside of her centimetre by centimetre. She arched herself backward, moaning loudly whenever another centimetre of my manhood entered her. Eventually, I passed the barrier, and was amazingly able to push the rest of my unnaturally long manhood inside of her. Something didn't feel right, though... It felt as though the top half of my cock was inside some sort of air bubble within her...

"Oh... my... god... you're in my... my... _Womb_..." She gasped, a look of extreme pleasure pasted to her face. Her tongue was hanging idly out of her mouth; her eyes staring upward.

I knew I should have pulled out of her; no man should have naturally been able to pierce a woman's womb. But it just felt so _good_. I tossed away all restraint, and began thrusting quickly in and out of her; my cock head slamming against the inner side of her womb's entrance with every thrust. She continued to moan loudly with every thrust; her pussy contracting along with my thrusts. I figured she was having an orgasm for every thrust. I was nearing my own orgasm, and started thrusting faster... Eventually, I could hold out no longer. I thrust my manhood as deep inside of her as I could go, and came. Oh god, did I ever come. I felt a thick stream of sperm leave the tip of my cock, pouring directly into her Womb. It just kept coming; I was trapped in my own prison of pleasure, as she was. It seemed like an hour, but eventually the stream halted. I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see that her stomach had visibly expanded; I realized only now that the size of my cock wasn't the only thing that had changed in me.

"Oh god... I'm... I'm sorry, I... I _filled_ you with my seed..." I said apologetically. I got no response. Only now did I realize that she had fainted from pleasure.

"... Ahh..." She moaned quietly in her sleep.

I slowly pulled out of her, expecting a stream of cum to begin pouring out; but nothing came out. This worried me; she couldn't go walking around with a literal bellyful of seed... Oh god, was I tired. I lay on the floor next to her, and closed my eyes.

I wondered to myself what tomorrow would hold for me...


End file.
